The mouse is undoubtedly the premiere genetic system for a variety of mammalian studies. Significant advances have been made in a number of diverse fields using the mouse as a model system, in particular, in developmental biology, immunology, hematology, neurobiology, and oncology. Over the last two decades, there has been a dramatic increase in experimental studies in the mouse, largely as a result of striking technical and conceptual developments, culminating in the 2007 Nobel prize in physiology or medicine being awarded to three mouse geneticists "for their discoveries of principles for introducing specific gene modifications in mice by the use of embryonic stem cells". This conference grant application seeks support for the twenty-third of an annual series of meetings that has emerged as the premiere meeting for this field. The meeting series alternates between Cold Spring Harbor and a European venue, with the 2010 meeting to be held at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. The proposed meeting on "Mouse Development Genetics &Genomics" will assemble leaders in the field, junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students to discuss the latest research, and to share information about new, cutting-edge developments in the field. Topics to be discussed for the 2010 meeting will include: Germ Cells and Stem Cells;Patterning;Neurobiology;Epigenetics;Organogenesis;Genetics and Genomics;Human Disease Models;as well as New Technologies. Given the diverse approaches currently employed in this field, communication among workers is essential to advance research and understanding of fundamental processes in mammalian development, and how these processes are disrupted in a variety of diseases. Oral presentations will be selected by the session chairs in consultation with the organizers. Each session will be chaired by two leading scientists in the field. Selected speakers will include graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty. The meeting will commence with a special lecture in honor of the late Dr. Rosa Beddington. In 2010, the organizing committee has established a Keynote Lecture that will cover a topic of central interest to the meeting to complement the Beddington lecture. There will also be two or three poster sessions where a majority of participants can present their work. The meeting will be of moderate size, and 300-350 mouse geneticists and genomicists are expected in attendance. PROJECT NARRATIVE: Over the last two decades, there has been a dramatic increase in elegant genetic studies in the mouse, largely as a result of striking technical and conceptual developments, culminating in the 2007 Nobel prize in physiology or medicine being awarded to three mouse geneticists "for their discoveries of principles for introducing specific gene modifications in mice by the use of embryonic stem cells". The mouse has undoubtedly become the premiere genetic system for a variety of mammalian studies - significant advances have been made in a number of diverse fields including developmental biology, immunology, hematology, neurobiology and oncology. These efforts have been accelerated by the availability of large amounts of genome-wide data that underscore the similarities between mice and humans at the gene and biochemical level. This conference series continues to build on the success of the mouse as a model for human development and disease. The series is notable because the majority of talks are selected from openly submitted abstracts giving ample opportunity for broad and diverse representation of junior scientists including graduate students to present their latest research. National Institutes of Health funding will be used to support invited speakers, and junior scientists and members of under-represented constituencies within the field who would otherwise not be able to attend.